Mystiken Bakom Väggen
by Ellwina
Summary: Två Slytherinare, Fem Gryffindorare, En Vägg och En mystisk grotta... Följ de sju Hogwartseleverna när de av misstag klampar in i det förflutna...
1. Pockstrukter och den mystiska väggen

_Denna berättelse är skriven av både mig och min kompis! Hon sov över hos mig en gång och då började vi fantisera om hur det skulle vara om vi gick på Hogwarts. Det stämmer alltså inte på alla beskrivningar av oss, jag är knappast "pojkarnas prinsessa" och Sarina är inte alls lik Snape(Även om hon skulle vilja, hon är galen i Snape!). Däremot stämmer det att jag har brunt hår och gröna ögon (Kanske inte "smaragdgröna") och att Sarina har svart hår och mörka ögon. Vi hoppas att ni gillar den! Så? Vad väntar ni på, LÄS! _

* * *

_Kapitel 1_

**Pockstrukter och den mystiska väggen**

Ellwina Scott och Sarina Snape satt vid den sprakande brasan i Slytherins uppehållsrum. Ellwina satt och snodde sitt långa, vackra, ljusbruna hår runt sitt pekfinger och hon var "pojkarnas prinsessa". Hon hade lysande smaragdgröna ögon och hon var nog den vackraste flickan på hela Hogwarts. Hon satt mitt emot sin bästa väninna Sarina Snape. Sarina var Severus Snapes enda dotter och var en kvinnlig miniatyr av sin far Severus. Hon hade samma kolsvarta hår, fast längre, samma mörka ögon och hon rörde och betedde sig väldigt likt sin far. Sarina satt med armarna i kors och stirrade drömmande in i elden. Tystnaden bröts av att Draco Malfoy klampande in i uppehållsrummet med Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle efter sig. När Draco såg de båda tjejerna som satt framför brasan sprack hans snobbiga ansikte upp i ett svagt leende. Han satte sig bredvid Sarina, som hade varit hans flickvän sedan tredje året på Hogwarts (nu gick de femte året), och lade sin arm runt hennes axlar. Crabbe och Goyle satte sig på var sin sida av Ellwina och de tittade på henne med drömmande blickar.

"Tänk inte ens tanken, tjockisar." sa hon med ett hånfullt och bittert skratt. Både Crabbe och Goyle blev blossande röda om kinderna. Ellwina tittade med avsky på de båda killarna, men ägnade sedan hela sin uppmärksamhet åt Draco och Sarina som satt och pratade om den hemska läraren i försvar mot svartkonst, Dolores Umbrige.

"Jag hatar henne! Hon är den värsta häxan i hela världen. Jag fattar inte varför far inte fick jobbet i försvar mot svartkonst, jag menar han har ju faktiskt erkänt att han ångrar sig!" sa Sarina argsint och reste sig häftigt upp.

"Ja du har rätt." sa Ellwina och reste sig upp hon med. "Vi måste göra något åt henne! Men först måste vi iväg, lektionen börjar snart!"

......

"Wow! Se dig för, va!" fräste Sarina till en förstaårselev som puttat henne så hon tappat sin väska i golvet. Hon stoppade snabbt ner sina böcker och sin fjäderpenna som fallit ur, och sprang ikapp Ellwina som inte väntat. De var på väg mot deras trolldryckslektion, där Severus Snape undervisade. Det var nog det ända ämnet Sarina fått "Utomordentligt" i betyg.

De kom fram till dörren till klassrummet längs ner i fängelsehålorna. De lade direkt märke till Harry Potter, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger som stod i ett hörn och pratade tyst med varandra. Ellwina och Sarina tittade med avsmak på dem, och Hermione blängde tillbaks mot Ellwina. Ellwina och Hermione hade varit osams sedan den första gången de träffade varandra.

"Vad glor du på?" frågade Ellwina kaxigt. "Har du ingen spegel som du kan glo i, nä juste, du mår illa varje gång du ser dig själv." Sarina började fnissa och innan Hermione hann svara, öppnade professor Snape dörren och de två flickorna skyndade sig in. Alla satte sig tysta ner på sina platser.

"Idag ska vi prata om pockstrukter" sa professor Snape med sin vanligt släpiga röst. "Kan någon säga vad en pockstrukt är?" frågade han. Ellwinas hand for i vädret, tillsammans med Hermiones.

"Ja, miss Scott?"

"Jo, det är en liten varelse som liknar en insekt och som bara äter misartblad" sa Ellwina mycket triumferande och kastade en blick på Hermione som hon alltid tävlade emot i varje ämne.

"Nej, jag frågade efter pockstrukter, inte potrukter, men det blir tio poäng till Slytherin för att du försökte." Ellwina blev lite snopen över att ha haft fel, men hon var stolt över de tio poängen.

"Ingen som vet?" frågade professor Snape, även om Hermiones hand var uppe i luften igen.

"Det är en växt som endast växer i en enda skog i hela världen. Man använder den i elixir som gör en människa vacker" utbrast Hermione utan att bli tilltalad.

"Och det är någonting du skulle behöva!" sa Ellwina och skrattade hånfullt tillsammans med resten av Slytherineleverna. Snape log belåtet mot Ellwina och riktade sedan sin blick mot Hermione som var blossande röd om kinderna.

"25 poängs avdrag, för att ha svarat utan att fått ordet för femte gången den här veckan, miss Granger" sa han, vände sig mot klassen och fortsatte "Som miss Granger här sa så är pockstrukter en mycket sällsynt växt. Slå upp sidan 152 och läs hela kapitlet om pockstrukter." Alla öppnade sina böcker och började läsa. Snape satte sig ner bakom sin kateder och svepte med blicken över klassen. Hans blick fastnade på Ron som viskade något till Hermione som nickade instämmande till det han sa.

"Tjugo poängs avdrag för Gryffindor, mr Weasley."

"Va? Vad? Vad har jag gjort?"

"Du vet mycket väl att jag inte tolererar viskningar under mina lektioner!"

"Men dem då?" frågade Ron och pekade anklagande mot Sarina och Draco som viskade med huvudena tätt ihop.

"Och ytterligare fem poängs avdrag för att ha skyllt ifrån sig" Ron öppnade munnen igen, men Hermione hindrade honom genom att sparka honom hårt på smalbenet.

......

Harry, Ron och Hermione pratade ursinnigt på väg till stora salen för att äta lunch. Sarina, Ellwina, Draco, Crabbe och Goyle gick strax bakom dem och skrattade.

"50 poäng! Det måste vara rekord för er!"

"Äh, håll klaffen Malfoy!"

"Jag vet, det är svårt att höra sanningen. Nej, hörrni tjejer, jag lär dra." sa Draco och gav Sarina en puss på kinden. Han gick iväg med Crabbe och Goyle i hälarna, medans Fred och George anslöt sig till Harry, Ron och Hermione.

"Hörru, Granger. Har du någon gång tänkt på att borsta dig?" sa Ellwina spydigt och slängde sitt egna välkammade hår över axeln, och tittade menande på Hermiones yviga, tjocka hår. Hermione hade fått höra spydiga kommentarer hela vägen från klassrummet av Ellwina och nu kunde hon inte hålla sig längre. Hon vände sig häftigt om och knuffade in Ellwina i den massiva stenväggen. Till allas förvåning så brakade inte Ellwina in i den, utan hon föll rakt igenom den.

"Wow, coolt!" utropade Fred och George i kör. De gick fram till väggen och kände på den, och i nästa sekund sögs dem in i den. George tog tag i Fred, som tog tag i Harry, som tog tag i Hermione, som i sin tur tog tag i Ron, som grep tag i Sarina. Alla sex sögs igenom väggen och plötsligt så föll dem ner från tomma intet. Alla landade i en stor hög ovanpå Ellwina som gav ifrån sig ett högt stönande. Efter åtskilliga minuter stod alla på benen igen och tittade sig omkring.

"Var är vi?" frågade Ron.

"Hur ska vi kunna veta det?" sa Sarina spydigt.

"Lika trevlig som vanligt!" konstaterade George. Sarina räckte ut tungan åt George som flinade till svar. De befann sig i en grotta som var kall och mörk. Den ända ljuskällan som fanns kom från deras trollstavar. Grottan var inte så speciellt stor och den var tom sånär som på de sju Hogwarts eleverna.

* * *

_Kapitel ett klart! Vi KRÄVER!!! att ni skriver åtminstone EN kommentar! (Ni måste inte men det skulle vara roligt om ni gjorde!)_


	2. Grottan

_Sådär, andra kapitlet klar! Sarina ville ha med ett tårdrypande tankesekvens om Snape vilket (efter mycket övertalande) hon fick. Så ni kommer troligtvis spy när ni läser den delen! Sarina ville inflika att jag är en stor kokosnöt (hennes favorit "smeknamn" på mig) som inte tycker att det är hjärtknipande ögonblick!_

* * *

_Kapitel 2_

**Grottan**

"Åh, vad ska vi göra? Hur ska vi komma tillbaka?" frågade Ellwina klagande. "Allt är ditt fel Granger, det var du som puttade mig!"

"Om du bara hade hållit din stora trut stängd så skulle jag aldrig ha puttat dig, dessutom, hur skulle jag veta att du skulle åka igenom väggen!" svarade Hermione surt.

"Du visste visst! Du gjorde det med flit!" skrek Ellwina.

"Äh, håll igen Scott!" sa Ron.

"Åh, något ännu värre är att det är så fuktigt här att mitt hår kommer stå upp som Grangers, och vara lika fullt som hennes! Och mina kläder har blivit alldeles smutsiga!" klagade Ellwina.

"Om du inte lägger av och slutar klaga, så kommer det vara synd om dig!" skrek Fred så högt att Ellwina bara pep:

"Men… min nagel är ju bruten." Fred slog med handflatan mot pannan och suckade. Han vände sig sedan mot Harry och frågade:

"Hur ska vi ta oss ut?" Genom att bara titta på Harrys oroliga och oförstående ansiktsuttryck, fick Fred sitt svar.

"Jag trodde att ni kunde alla hemliga vägar på Hogwarts" sa Ron till sina två bröder.

"Jo, det trodde jag också att vi kunde" svarade George. Hermione gick ett varv runt grottan med sin lysande trollstav för att på ett ungefär få en uppfattning av hur stor den var. Sedan satte hon sig tyst ner i ett hörn. Harry och Ron kom och satte sig vid henne. De satt tätt tillsammans för att hålla värmen.

Sarina och Ellwina satte sig i mottsatta hörnet. Sarina satt och lyssnade till Ellwinas tysta klagande om hur kallt och fuktigt det var. Hon sa att hon frös och att hon hade ont i kroppen av att ha suttit på det hårda, steniga golvet. Sarina satt och stirrade rakt fram någonstans i fjärran. Hon tänkte på far. Skulle hon någon gång få träffa honom igen? Sarinas mor hade lämnat henne och Severus när hon varit liten, så Severus hade uppfostrat Sarina på egen hand. Därför betydde Severus otroligt mycket för Sarina och hon var alltid rädd att förlora honom. Och tänk om hon aldrig kunde komma här ifrån, då skulle hon aldrig få se sin far igen.

Sarina väcktes ur sina funderingar av att Fred och George for i golvet med en duns.

"Gud vad du är tung George!" utbrast Fred och lade sin hand på sina ömma axlar.

"Det var ju din ide att jag skulle stå på dina axla för att se om jag nåde upp och kunde komma tillbaka samma väg som vi kom!" svarade George.

"Ja, men du kunde väl ha sagt att du väger några ton, så jag visste i förväg!" sa Fred retsamt. Ellwina suckade och himlade med ögonen mot tvillingarna.

"Toppen, här sitter vi fast med två idioter och vi kommer aldrig att komma här ifrån!" gnällde Ellwina. Hon öppnade munnen för att fortsätta med sitt klagande, men stängde den snabbt när Fred och George började kavla upp ärmarna och tittade hotfullt mot henne.

......

Tiden gick och alla låg och sov. Gryffindorarna i ena änden av grottan och Slytherinarna i den andra. George snarkade lugnt i kontrast med sin lillebror Ron som snarkade onaturligt högt. Sarina, som använde Ellwinas mage som huvudkudde, låg vaken och tittade upp i tomma intet. Hon hörde någon som hostade och hon kände igen Harrys röst.

"Hörru, hjälten, har du ingen ide om hur vi ska ta oss här ifrån?" sa Sarina med samma släpiga röst som Severus. Harry tittade på henne och suckade.

"Du har inte sagt ett ord sen vi ramlade ner här. Vad är ditt problem egentligen?" Harry ignorerade frågan.

"Du som är så klok bara för att du har ett ärr i huvudet, vad ska vi göra för att komma här ifrån?"

"Hallå? Är du döv nu också? Kanske skadan du har fått i huvudet har skadat din hörsel!"

sa Sarina skadeglatt. Sarina kunde se i ljuset från Hermiones trollstav att Harrys ansikte sakta hade antagit en purpurröd färg.

"Kanske din smutskalle till mamma…"

Mitt i Sarinas mening for Harry våldsamt upp och i nästa sekund höll Harry ett kraftigt stryptag om Sarinas hals. Han kunde höra ett kvävt pipande från Sarina. Harry morrade lågt.

"Ett ord till från dig och jag…"

"Uff!" kom det från Ellwina som vaknat av den plötsliga tyngdförändringen på magen. När hon såg vad det berodde på började hon slå vilt omkring sig. De andra , som legat och sovit fridfullt och drömt fantastiska drömmar som inte handlade om att de var instängda i en mystisk grotta, vaknade och såg sig yrvaket omkring sig på den fajt som utspelades framför dem.

"Slags mål, slags mål!" hejade Fred och George på, medan Ron och Hermione rusade fram och tog tag om Harrys axlar och drog honom bakåt. Sarina tog ett djupt andetag och tittade vildsint på Harry.

"Vad hände?" frågade Ellwina som höll sig om magen och kippade efter luft.

"Hon…hon…" Harry fick inte fram något annat.

"Jag gjorde ingenting, han hoppade på mig utan någon som helst anledning!" utropade Sarina som hade ett rött märke runt halsen.

"Hon ljuger!" skrek Harry och pekade anklagande på Sarina.

"Det gör jag inte alls!" sa Sarina trotsigt.

"Joho!"

"Nähä!"

"Jo!"

"Nä!"

"Jo!"

"Nä!"

"Jo!"

"Nä!"

"Okej, sluta nu!" skrek Fred för att överrösta dem.

"Och varför skulle jag lyssna på dig?" sa Sarina och satte händerna trotsigt i sidorna. "Du ska inte komma här och tro att en blodsförädare som du kan bestämma vad jag ska göra och inte! Åh… jag glömde, din mamma har väll inte så mycket vett i skallen att hon vet att man ska UPPFOSTRA sina barn, nej förresten, sina misstag!" Freds ansikte hade antagigt en tomatröd färg och alla i familjen Weasley som var närvarande vid denna "trevliga" sammankomst, inklusive Harry, såg ut att vilja hoppa på Sarina.

"Och när det gäller…" fortsatte Sarina men avbröts av Ellwina som lade sin hand på hennes axel.

"Hörru, sluta" sa hon till den förbluffade Sarina, för att inte tala om Gryffindorarna.

"Men…" protesterade Sarina.

"Bara sluta, okej!"

"Jaja…" utbrast Sarina surt, backade några steg och satte sig för att tjura i ett hörn.

Gryffindorarna satte sig i sitt hörn och Ellwina slog sig ner bredvid den sura Sarina som muttrade saker om rödhåriga loppor.

* * *

_Vänligen, skriv minst tjugo Reviews (ANNARS!)_


	3. Försvinnandet

_Snacka om att det var jobbigt att skriva detta på datorn! Bara gnäll från lilla Sarina! (Sarina påstår att hon inte gnällt ett dugg men… tro henne inte!) Till slut blev i varje fall klart trotts att Sarina ägnade det mesta av tiden att(förutom att gnälla) leka med massor av gem! Jag funderar allvarligt att gömma dom till nästa gång!_

* * *

_Kapitel 3_

**Försvinnandet**

"Varför sitter du här! Ska inte du sitta hos dem?" Sarina knyckte menande på nacken mot de fem i det motsatta hörnet.

"Va?" utbrast Ellwina och tittade bestört på sin Slytherin kamrat.

"Du verkar ju ta deras parti nu!" sa Sarina med släplig röst som lät spökligt lik sin fars. Ellwina tittade tomt på Sarina och sedan tittade hon snabbt på Fred, som hade ryggen mot dom. Plötsligt gav sarina ifrån sig ett tjut, och gav henne genomträngande blickar. Ellwina satte sin hand för Sarinas mun.

"Tyst, tyst! Våga inte säga ett ord!" viskade Ellwina och lossade lite på sitt grep om Sarinas käke. Sarina började skratta.

"Säg inte att du…"

"Tyst sa jag!" sa Ellwina med ett varnande tonfall.

"…att du har kärat ner dig i Fred Weasley!" viskade Sarina "Är du helt…vad är det med dig egentligen?" utbrast Sarina. "Du kan väl åtminstone gilla en normal trollkarl, inte ett missfoster!"

"Hur vågar du säga något sånt om Fred, han är inte mer missfoster än vad du är!" Ellwina var tårögd, och Sarina såg ut som om någon hade slagit henne i ansiktet. Hon förstod att hon hade sårat Ellwina och ville ta tillbaka det hon sagt till sin bästa vän. Men innan hon hann säga något vände Ellwina sitt huvud mot henne.

"Du är precis som din far, en SNORGÄRS!" Sarina som precis hade tänkt att be om ursäkt, blev stående och glodde på Ellwina. Hur vågade hon säga så om hennes far? Hur vågade hon! Hon försökte hålla sig lugn, men hon var så upphetsad att hon knappt kunde andas. Ingen, verkligen ingen, fick kalla honom något sådant i hennes närvaro. Ellwina kunde glömma att hon skulle bli förlåten nu!

"Vad…vad sa du?" Sarina darrade nästan av ilska och hon pressade naglarna hårt in i handflatorna för att inte hoppa på Ellwina. De fem Gryffindorarna hade slutat prata med varandra och tittade istället på de båda Slytherinarna som ställt sig upp.

"Åh, förlåt, hörde du inte? Jag sa att du är exakt som din far, en SNORGÄRS!" Det sista ordet skrek hon ut så att det ekade i grottan. Gruppen av åskådare drog efter andan och tittade från Ellwina till Sarina. Sarina såg ut att vara nära att explodera, när hon tog ett djupt andetag och sakta vände sig mot Fred och George.

"Fred" sa hon med silkeslen stämma. Ellwina flämtade till.

"Nej…du får inte!" Fred tittade överraskat på Sarina.

"Visste du att Ellwina har gått och blivit förtjust i dig?" Sarina tog i när hon uttalade ordet "förtjust". Ellwina blev blossande röd i ansiktet och önskade att hon kunde sjunka genom golvet.

När Sarina såg Ellwinas förtvivlade min, var hon mycket nöjd med sig själv. Hon var säker på att hennes far skulle vara mycket stolt över henne.

Fred hade svårt att förstå vad Sarina sagt. Men han gillade det. Han vände sig om, som om inget hade hänt och satte sig bestämt ner. Sarina kände hur modet sjönk.

"Fred är du döv eller?" frågade Sarina surt. Ellwina njöt när hon såg hur besviken Sarina hade blivit av Freds reaktion.

"Jag trodde att Gryffindor stod mod och inte dövhet!" utbrast Sarina surt. "Hon är kär i dig Fred! Dödsförtjust!"

"Ja, och?" frågade Fred oberört. Ellwinas rodnad hade lagt sig och nu log triumferande mot Sarina som såg ut som om hon inte trodde ett ord av vad Fred just hade sagt.

"Mitt liv är över! Jag kommer att tyna bort i denna grymma grotta! Och mina föräldrar kommer aldrig att hitta liket av deras son som dog av hunger!" Ron slog sig dramatiskt för pannan lutade sig bakåt och i nästa sekund var han borta.

"Ron?" flämtade Hermione.

"Vart tog han vägen?" Gryffindorarna tittade förfärat på den tomma plats Ron hade suttit för några ögonblick sedan.

"Vad är det ni glor på egentligen?" frågade Ellwina och sträckte nacken för att se bättre.

"Kan ni sluta ignorera frågan och tala om vad ni tittar på?" sa Ellwina då hon inte fått något svar.

"Han är borta, Ron, han bara…försvann!" svarade Harry utan att ta ögonen från platsen där han suttit.

"Men å, vem bryr sig om honom!" sa Ellwina och sjönk tillbaka igen.

"VI råkar faktiskt bry oss om honom!" sa Hermione i förebrående ton.

Sarina, som satt och tjurade i sitt hörn, utbrast plötsligt:

"tsss… säkert!"

Sarina tittade uttråkat bort mot dem och fick syn på en sten, som såg mycket inbjudande ut använda som huvudkudde nu när hon inte kunde använda Ellwinas mage längre. Hon gick fram och puttade omilt George, som låg i vägen, åt sidan. Lyfte upp stenen och vände sedan på klacken med stenen i famnen.

"Vad var det där?" undrade Harry.

"En sten kanske?" svarade Sarina ironiskt

"Få se, var hittade du den?"

"Vet inte, bryr mig inte, vad säger du om det?" svarade Sarina med ett höjt ögonbryn. Harry gick fram till Sarina och tog stenen ifrån henne.

"Vad gör du? Får jag den" klagade Sarina. Harry betraktade den stora stenen och sedan, helt plötsligt föll stenen till marken och Harry var borta.

"Jah, stenen är min!" utbrast Sarina utan bry sig om att Harry försvunnit.

"Nej!" Hermione flämtade till. "Inte Harry också! Det är definitivt nåt fel på den där stenen."

"Skyll inte på stenen!" sa Sarina.

"Jo det gör jag. Och från och med nu får ingen röra den." svarade Hermione och sparkade undan den innan Sarina hann ta den.

"Hey, jag använde faktiskt den där!" nästan skrek Sarina som håll på att tappa tålamodet.

"Nej Sarina. Ingen får röra stenen igen! Sa Hermione lugnt.

"Men tänk om Harry och Ron är tillbaka! Stenen kanske fungerar som en flyttnyckel tillbaka till Hogwarts." föreslog Fred.

"Men i så fall skulle ju dem hitta väggen igen och komma hit för att hämta oss." svarade Hermione och tittade på stenen. "Och det tar nog ett tag för dem att hitta väggen igen." fortsatte Hermione.

"Okej, vi väntar ett tag, men om de inte kommer så måste vi få åka till Harry och Ron. Vi kan ju bara inte sitta här." sa George och Fred nickade instämmande.

"Ja" sa Hermione osäkert. "Vi får väl se då, men jag är säker på att Harry och Ron kommer och hämtar oss!"

"Hallå? Vad ska jag använda som kudde då?" gnällde Sarina. Hermione suckade, viftade med sin trollstav och vips, så föll en vit, fluffig dunkudde ner på golvet.

"Min! Min! Den är min!" utropade Sarina och sträckte sina armar efter den som ett litet barn.

"Jag vill också ha en kudde ju!" sa Fred avundsjukt.

"Ja, jag också!" sa George i samma ton.

"Gud, hur gamla är ni egentligen? Tre eller?" sa Hermione retsamt. Hon trollade fram fyra till, men Ellwina tittade bara på sin och puttade undan den. Hermione, Fred och George tittade på varandra, ryckte på axlarna och lade sig för att sova.

"Jag dör, jag är så hungrig!" gnällde Sarina. "Jag kommer å dö!"

"Ja, det gör inte mig något i alla fall!" sa Ellwina plötsligt och blängde på Sarina. Sarina blängde tillbaka, men hon orkade inte bråka med någon nu, hon var för hungrig _(Vilket inte vill säga lite!)_.

"Jag vill ha mat!" fortsatte hon istället.

"Ja vi VET, Sarina! Det vill vi också!" sa Hermione så strängt att Sarina inte vågade fortsätta. "Dessutom, när har ni två tänkt att bli vänner igen?" frågade Hermione medan hon tittade på de två ovännerna. Ellwina ryckte lite på axlarna, men sa ingenting. "Kom igen, ni kan ju inte vara osams för alltid!"

......

Efter ett misslyckat försök, efter en halvtimme, satte sig Hermione irriterat ner igen med handen på sin kurrande mage.

"Gud, vad barnslig man kan va'!" mumlade hon så bara Fred och George hörde henne.

"Jag är fortfarande hungrig!" sa Sarina lite tyst för sig själv.

"Nämen! Ser man på!" sa Ellwina och drog fram en pumpapastej ur fickan. Sarina glodde avundsjukt på den och sa med bedjande röst:

"Kan inte jag få den? Snääälla!"

"Glöm det!" sa Ellwina och tog ett stort bet av sin pastej. Det vattnade sig i munnen på Sarina och hon försökte titta bort, men det gick inte.

"Mmmm… Det godaste jag ätit på länge!" sa Ellwina och Sarinas sköt blixtar.

"Kan jag få smaka lite då?" frågade Fred som också tittade längtansfullt efter pastejen.

"Självklart!" sa Ellwina och gav Fred en bit pastej, och så vände hon sig mot George:

"Du vill väl också ha en bit förstår jag!" sa Ellwina. George nickade ivrigt och glufsade sedan i sig den.

"Hermione?" frågade Ellwina med silkeslen stämma.

"Bara en liten bit" svarade hon osäkert. Sarina tappade hakan. Hon visste att Ellwina bara bjöd dom för att plåga henne, så hon att samla sig, men det var omöjligt. Hon hade lust att hoppa på Ellwina, men hon hade inga krafter kvar att ens röra sig.

Ellwina hade en hånfull glimt i ögat när hon sa:

"Jag är ledsen Sarina, men det har jag tyvärr ingenting kvar åt dig!" Ellwina log.

"Var inte orolig för mig du!" sa Sarina samtidigt som hennes mage kurrade högt. "Jag överlever" fortsatte hon med ena handen på magen.

"Mmm… Tyvärr så gör du det." mumlade Ellwina. Sarina ignorerade henne. Hon fantiserade istället om att hon kastade hennes pappas speciella förbannelse, Sectumsempra, över henne. Sarina njöt så av tanken att hon nästan glömde bort sin hunger.

* * *

_Så nu återstår bara en sak! Att dränka oss i reviews!_


	4. En duell, en besvärjelse, ett misstag?

_För att vara ärlig kan jag säga att vi faktiskt redan skrivit det här kapitlet för ett bra tag sedan (för hand), men sedan blev det inte av att vi skrev det på datorn. Vilket kanske var tur för det var en del rätt konstiga saker vi skrivit. Men nu är kapitlet i alla fall klart och Sarina ville att jag skulle hälsa att hon faktiskt innerst inne har ett gott hjärta. _

* * *

_Kapitel 4_

**En duell, en besvärjelse och ett misstag?**

Alla satt på det steniga golvet i grottan och mumsade på bitarna av pumpapastej som Ellwina gett dem, om man bortsåg från Sarina som var tomhänt. Hon stirrade tjurigt bort mot Ellwina som hånlog tillbaka. Sarina vände sig bort för att slippa se hur tvillingarna stoppade de sista smulorna i munnen, men hon kunde inte stänga ute den ljuvliga doft av pumpa som spridit sig i grottan. Plötsligt slogs Sarina av en tanke och hennes mungipor drogs upp i ett brett flin. Hon reste sig långsamt upp och riktade sin trollstav mot Ellwina som ryckte till och tittade upp på henne.

"Vad vill du?" undrade Ellwina och följde vaksamt Sarinas trollstav med blicken.

"Duellera med mig." snäste Sarina och tittade utmanande på Ellwina.

"Glöm det!" sade Ellwina och mindes alldeles för väl Sarinas alla oschyssta duelleringar.

"Var inte en sådan fjant Ellwina! Jag trodde familjen Scott stod för stolthet och styrka." Hon betonade de sista orden med ett menande tonläge samtidigt som hon log ännu bredare.

Ellwina svalde, hon visste att Sarina bara sade så för att provocera henne så hon valde att ignorera Sarina.

Sarina knyckte på nacken och tog ett stadigare tag om sin trollstav när hon såg att Ellwina inte gjorde någon ansats att resa sig.

"Lamslå" skrek Sarina och skickade iväg besvärjelsen mot Ellwina, som snabbt lyckades dra fram sin trollstav och blockera den. Hon skyndade sig upp på fötter och hade knappt hunnit vända sig mot Sarina innan hon vrålade "Expelliarmus". Ännu en gång lyckades Ellwina undvika besvärjelsen och Sarina suckade irriterat.

"Så, bestämt dig för att i alla fall vara med och duellera?" frågade Sarina silkeslent och lät kommentaren hänga obesvarad i luften medan hon skickade iväg en röd stråle mot Ellwina.

"Nej, det tänker jag inte." svarade Ellwina och hoppade undan från trollformeln.

Hermione, Fred och George satt i ett hörn av grottan och duckade då Sarina skickade besvärjelse på besvärjelse mot Ellwina som blockerade och undvek alla.

"Petrificus Totalus" Med en sväng på sin trollstav lyckades Ellwina undvika besvärjelsen ännu en gång, men nu började Sarina bli irriterad och tappa sitt tålamod.

"Kom igen nu Ellwina, ta henne!" utropade plötsligt Fred från sin läktarplats. Ellwina kastade en hastig blick på Fred bakom axeln och Sarina såg sin chans.

"Levicorpus" Den här gången hann inte Ellwina med, för i nästa stund dinglade hon i knävecken i luften.

"Expelliarmus" Ellwinas trollstav slogs ur hennes hand och flög iväg över golvet. "Accio trollstav" Trollstaven for upp och svävade fram till Sarina som grepp tag om den med sin fria hand varpå hon började gå mot den uppochner vända Ellwina.

"Var det allt? Har inte din tjockskalle till far lärt dig bättre besvärjelser?" frågade Ellwina hånfullt medan allt blod började åka till huvudet.

Sarina stelnade till, hur vågade hon dra in hennes far i det här!

"Jag har i alla fall någon som bryr sig om mig!" snäste Sarina argt och slöt sin darrande hand hårt om trollstaven. Ellwina bet sig i läppen och tog ett djup andetag.

"Släpp ner mig!" begärde hon och glodde ilsket på Sarina som krökte hånfullt på munnen.

"Som du vill." sade hon och svängde med trollstaven och fick Ellwina att åka ner i golvet med huvudet först. Ellwina satte sig jämrande upp, men innan hon hunnit öppna munnen för att berätta vad hon tyckte om Sarina i det ögonblicket hade Sarina vrålat "Sectumsempra"

Ellwinas ögon spärrades upp i ren skräck när hon såg strålen som lämnat Sarinas trollstavsspätts komma emot henne. Ellwina skrek gällt och försökte klumpigt kravla åt sidan. Sarina skrattade triumferande och med ett snärtande med trollformeln skickade trollformeln in i väggen bredvid gryffindorarna istället. Hålet i väggen blev inte större än en knytnäve men djupt och stenen smulades sönder och det fina stoftet hamnade i en hög under hålet.

"Tycker du fortfarande att min far inte lärt mig _'bättre besvärjelser'_?" Sarina fortsatte skratta åt Ellwina som vit i ansiktet stirrade på henne. Hon kunde inte få fram ett ord, utan hasade sig istället bort från Sarina och mot en av väggarna där hon tyst kröp ihop.

"Du bad om det." fnös Sarina som tillsist slutat skratta, gav henne en nedlåtande blick och gick sedan och satte sig borta vid sin kudde.

Gryffindorarna tittade från den ena till den andra av de båda slytherinarna. Tillsist var det George som suckade uppgivet. "Varför var vi tvungna att hamna här med dem?"

Hermione tittade fundersamt på Ellwina som fortfarande stirrade bort mot Sarina.

............................................

Stämningen var spänd. Ellwina satt fortfarande i sitt hörn och granskade Sarina som roade sig med att rycka dun ur sin fluffiga kudde. Hon förstod att Sarina var upprörd och hon visste att hon lätt tappade fattningen i duelleringar, men att Sarina hade skickat Sectumsempra mot henne kunde hon fortfarande inte förstå. Sarina visste vad den besvärjelsen betydde för Ellwina, vad den besvärjelsen symboliserade för henne.

Fred och George satt med ryggarna mot varandra och stirrade uttråkat in i varsin vägg.

"Nä, nu gör vi det!" utropade George.

"Om vi ska stanna kvar här kommer vi snart att dö pågrund av tristess." fortsatte Fred.

Både Fred och George reste sig samtidigt och gick med bestämda steg mot stenen som låg i mitten av grottan.

"Nej, ni skulle bara våga!" utropade Hermione men det var försent. Tvillingarna hade på samma gång lyft upp stenen och försvunnit innan hon hunnit avsluta meningen. Stenen föll tungt ner på marken med en dov duns. Hermione tittade förtvivlat på stenen.

"Jag åker också." Ellwina kom på fötter och rörde sig mot stenen, men innan hon böjde sig ner för att röra vid den vände hon sig mot Hermione. "Ska du med?"

Hermione skakade hastigt på huvudet, men hejdade sig plötsligt och nickade sedan tveksamt och följde efter Ellwina.

Sarina betraktade dem ointresserat. Ellwina böjde sig ner och tog tag i stenen, Hermione i Ellwinas arm och efter ett ögonblick var de borta.

Sarina tittade sig omkring i den tomma grottan. Hon var ensam och hon var hungrig.

Hon suckade irriterat innan hon gick fram till stenen. Hon satte sig på huk vid den och granskade den. Sedan petade hon på den med tummen.

Det kom ett skarpt grönt ljussken som gjorde det omöjligt att se någonting. Någonting drog henne plötsligt bakåt med en väldig kraft. Hon virvlade upp i luften innan hon helt plötsligt föll.

* * *

_Tack för att ni ännu en gång tragglat er igenom ännu ett av våra ... hm ... fantastiska kapitel._

_Och tack för att ni inte gav upp hoppet om att två lata apor skulle lyckas få ut ett kapitel efter bara 2 år, 2 månader och 5 dagar._


End file.
